The inventive concept relates to a safety window for hurricane protection and crime prevention, and more particularly to a safety window for hurricane protection and crime prevention, which can prevent a window from damage due to a hurricane and prevent an outsider from trespassing through the window.
To protect life and property from losses due to the hurricane, a window or door is provided with a detachable hurricane protection shutter.
Such a hurricane protection shutter has a structure that plywood, plastic, metal or the like plate is fastened to and fully seals up the window or door, thereby completely blocking out light and air flow from an inside of a building.
That is, although the conventional hurricane protection shutter is effective to protect the window from the hurricane, it cannot give light and air to the inside of the building in a situation that the hurricane cuts off electricity, thereby making the inside of the building dark and causing poor ventilation.